


if the world was ending (it will)

by pikachewtobacco



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, irene’s the badass, like i know it’s not good but i like writing about seulrene, seulgi’s a baby, squint for wendy, zombie apocalypse AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikachewtobacco/pseuds/pikachewtobacco
Summary: “A lamp?” She says, “You’re bringing a lamp to kill the undead?!”It might not be her wisest decision but the other choices were a half-empty lighter and a good for nothing spatula. Seriously, how could she survive with nothing but those three in her apartment?
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	if the world was ending (it will)

**Author's Note:**

> Trying out new things like writing for a different ship and honestly it feels nice HAHAHA

Do good things and good things will come to you, as the saying goes.

Seulgi is a big believer of good karma that’s why everything she does in her life, she does it with good intentions.

Besides, doing good means she’s safe from all the harm in this world right?

Oh boy, she couldn’t be more wrong.

The news channel was the first thing Seulgi saw when she woke up. For a few minutes or so, she did not understand a thing but then the word **zombie apocalypse** was plastered in a big red font.

Seulgi, being the sleepyhead that she is, thinks it’s just a new Hollywood movie about Zombies. The movie industry has been milking a lot of films from the concept and truthfully, it’s dull now. Everything happens over and over again, like that one show The Walking Dead.

_“Everyone is advised to stay home at all times, scientists are currently looking for a cure to this phenomenon...”_

Okay so maybe it is not a new Hollywood movie....

And she may or may not be fucked...

How can you even survive a zombie fucking apocalypse?!

* * *

She was in the middle of preparing her Zombie Necessities 101 when a knock on the door was heard.

Can zombies even knock? Are they that respectful?

She debated on her decision but the knocking gets louder every second that passes by and she is easily irritated when she is going through a stressful moment. Nothing can be as stressful as this.

She swings the door open and finds a girl, roughly smaller than her by an inch, wearing a leather jacket with black skinny jeans and a combat boots.

You’d think people will continue to have manners in the midst of the outbreak but no, this girl just went straight inside Seulgi’s unit, even bumped her shoulder on her way in.

“I don’t think you live here.” Seulgi points out,slowly closing the door behind her. The girl in front of her can be a teeny-tiny intimidating.

“Oh? Thanks for that Captain Obvious.”

“It’s Seulgi, not Captain Obvious. I mean I’m not a captain or anything, just a regular tenant here in Seoul.” Seulgi stammers, conversing with people is not really her forte. Especially with pretty girls who have no manners and barges in her apartment unannounced.

The girl raises her eyebrows and smirks at Seulgi, “Wouldn’t have known if you did not clarify.” She looked around and saw a bunch of stuff scattered all around the table. “Is that what you’ll use to protect yourself?”

“Can you please, uhh, leave? This is trespassing and I will call the police!”

“Sure, they’ll come to you right after they tend to the thousands of infected citizens. Which will take us about a year or so?” The girl runs a hand on her hair, “While we wait for them, can I crash on your couch? Fighting zombies really drains your energy.”

Without getting any permission, she drops her bloody baseball bat on the floor and jumps on the couch.

Two problems to think about: one is a zombie apocalypse happening right outside her door and two, a ~~hot~~ stranger is on her couch carrying a baseball bat with nails all over it.

Seulgi takes a deep breath before going back in her room. She hopes none of her stuff will go missing when she wakes up.

* * *

Seulgi opened her eyes from the blinding sunlight coming from her window. Who knew she’ll sleep like a baby after that horrible dream she had about zombies and a stranger. Her mind is so creative, she’s thinking of changing careers.

“I hope you’re not thinking about me naked.”

She jumps in surprise causing her to fall on the floor.

The girl laughs out loud before giving her a helping hand to which Seulgi reluctantly accepts.

“It wasn’t a dream?” Seulgi whispers to herself.

“What isn’t a dream? Was it a wet dream?”

“No! oh God no! the zombie news and a hot strang—“ She stops herself before she can humiliate herself more.

“A hot stranger huh? I’m flattered.” She smirks, “Call me Irene, hot stranger is too long although I don’t totally oppose to it.”

Everything in Seulgi’s life is predictable. Events, problems, people, every aspect in her life goes as planned. This occasion is the only thing unpredictable for her. Well, who can even predict a zombie attack? Even the scientists weren’t prepared on the fast spreading of the disease, if they were then there wouldn’t be an outbreak and she’ll make her way to Wendy’s house.

“May I ask something?” Seulgi asks Irene. Fiddling the sheets and waiting for Irene’s go signal.

“As long as it’s appropriate.” Irene jests, “Just kidding ask me anything freaky if you want to.”

Seulgi shakes her head, “Why are you here?” then she realized it came off rude, “I mean not that I’m trying to be rude or anything, I’m confused as to why you’re here.”

“You can be rude to unwanted guests, Seulgi, and to answer your question. Well, I was being chased by a policeman and your door is the closest to the emergency exit so I figured they will immediately search for the emergency exit instead of this unit.” Irene elaborates, not missing the even more confused look on Seulgi’s face. “I stole medicines in a pharmacy and gave it to the homeless family I passed by this morning.”

“Oh,” so Miss Stranger is not totally a criminal, “That’s—that’s nice.”

“Yeah, apart from my good-looking self, I also have an amazing personality with a badass wardrobe.” Irene says as if it’s the most natural sentence she’s ever uttered in her life.

“Anyways,” Irene speaks once again, “I hope you don’t mind but I rummaged through your cupboard and saw nothing but junk foods.”

“Yeah I usually buy take-outs and I always stay in the office so I don’t see the point in buying ingredients.” Seulgi scrunches her nose when she’s reminded of how unhealthy her lifestyle is.

“We need to do something about that,” Irene gnaws her bottom lip, “Let’s go to the nearest supermarket.”

“Are you crazy?!” Seulgi exclaims, “There are zombies outside!”

“So?” Irene shrugs

“So?! We could die or worse turn into zombies!”

Irene chuckles, “That’s the worst one? Not dying?”

“Not the point!” Seulgi counters, raising her hands up in the air out of frustration.

“And you have me, a skilled fighter with a baseball bat and a combat knife, you’ll be safe.” is all Irene said before she pulled Seulgi by the wrist.

“Do you have a death wish?” Seulgi hastily asked, resisting Irene’s strong pull.

The way Irene’s lips curl into a smirk did wonders to Seulgi’s heart, “I usually do but since you’re letting me stay here, I figured dying can wait.”

Seulgi was baffled by Irene’s answer. Sure, she watches movies with a badass main character who is not afraid of dying and would face death, tell it to fuck off, before walking away with a middle finger raised in the air but that’s the thing, it should only happen in movies!

Irene feels the other girl stop in her tracks. She whips her head to Seulgi and confirmed her theory.

“Are we going to get food or are you going to stand there till you die of starvation?” Irene sighs, “Tell you what, the moment we see zombies outside you can go back to your apartment and I’ll go to the grocery store alone.”

“Why can’t you just go alone now?”

“Cops are everywhere, I need you as my alibi.”

In many occasions in her life, she will always choose to do the good thing so the universe can grant her good karma but is it really worth sacrificing her life for? For God’s sake, zombies aren’t picky with food!

“Let me just get my wallet.” Seulgi succumbs to Irene’s idea.

“Wallet?” Irene laughs, “Do you think they have time to punch what you buy?”

“Right.” She replies sheepishly. Of course no one has the time to monitor their business, they’ll be too busy running for their lives.

“Okay ready?” Irene asks as they approach the door, “Just stand behind me okay? And if you see a zombie...run.”

* * *

So far, the streets were empty and there are no signs of zombies around. Seulgi releases the breath she didn’t know she was holding when they entered the grocery store. Quick on her feet, she grabs all her favorite chips and candies while Irene picks up the necessary stuff needed for her kitchen.

Everything was peaceful until they heard footsteps approaching. She looks for Irene who was signaling her to stay quiet. She watch as Irene drops the basket filled with soup cans and readies her baseball bat.

“Ah shit, there are two of them.” She hears Irene mutter, her grip on the chips tightening.

The first one approached Irene in a fast motion but the girl was quicker. Irene raised her bat and bashed the head of the disgusting creature, splashing blood all over the aisle. The zombie falls flat on the floor with blood spilling all over it. Disgusting yet Irene doesn’t seem to mind at all.

The second one was a bit slower than the first so Irene waited for a bit before raising her bat to crush the skull of the rotter. Still, Seulgi watches the whole thing unfold before her wide eyes. The way Irene fights off the 2 terrifying beasts and not fazed by it impressed Seulgi. She definitely looks like Angelina Jolie in Tomb Raider with her movement.

“All clear here, take your things quickly before a hoard comes in.” Irene announces, picking up the basket she was holding before the zombies distracted her.

She tries not to puke at the sight of the zombies’ head cracked open. Dinner won’t look so appetizing now that this is imprinted in her mind.

* * *

“Here” Seulgi hands Irene a white shirt and basketball shorts. The girl has blood all over her clothes and although, she looks really badass, Seulgi prefers to have a clean companion.

“Thanks.” Irene gratefully accepted the change of clothes. “I’ll just change then I’ll cook.”

Seulgi nods then proceeds to put the food in the cupboard. She picks out a few cans and washes the blood stains all over it. Still disgusted at the sigh, she prevents herself from vomiting all over the floor after cleaning the bloody grocery.

“I feel like we’re in a domestic relationship.” The smaller girl chuckles, “Anyway, I’ll make my infamous seaweed soup and I say it’s infamous because everyone who tasted it absolutely loved it. Not to brag.”

“I’m not sure I still have tap water.” Seulgi scratches the back of her head.

When she turns around to face the other girl, her mouth dropped to the floor (not literally). If she thinks Irene was hot wearing a leather jacket then she knows Irene looks hotter in her clothes. Definitely not her gay self talking but the regular self.

Irene steps closer to shut her mouth, “Close your mouth, sweetie. You don’t want to eat flies for dinner, don’t you?”

“I—uh—sorry.”

“Do you have any survival plan or are you going to stay in the comforts of your home til you get bitten?” Irene asks out of the blue.

Seulgi doesn’t have any plan at all. She did not see an apocalypse coming. Her last thought was the report she has to present to her Team Leader and meeting up with Wendy in the evening to have some of her delicious chocolate muffin and drink wine as a reminder that they are adults despite their food preferences.

“I’ll take your silence as a No.” Irene concludes. “Wanna join me instead?”

Seulgi cocks her head, “Join you?”

“Yeah, I plan on moving from city to city. You can’t stay in one place, that’s the number 1 rule in surviving.”

“Wouldn’t it be safer to just hide?”

“And die from the lack of food and water? Yeah no.” Irene affirms.

The thought of encountering more zombies sent chills down her spine. Who knows what will happen if she decides to join this crazy stranger in her apartment but she doesn’t want to be alone as well. Seulgi weighs the pros and cons of being alone and having someone to look after her; the latter choice is winning by 2 points.

Irene serves a hot pot of seaweed soup on the table and sat down in the unoccupied seat. Seulgi finds her amusing, her face screams _baby_ but her attitude and aura screams _bump into me and you’re dead._

“You have a habit of staring on people’s face for no reason,” Irene says, “I don’t mind though, I know I’m easy on the eyes but the soup will get cold if you don’t start eating.”

“I wasn’t...staring.” Seulgi murmurs.

Irene arches a brow, “Oh yeah? Were your eyes malfunctioning then buffered when it looked directly at me?”

“You’re too full of yourself.”

“And you’re too timid.”

If it weren’t for the apocalypse, she’d probably be going on her day with the most boring routine ever. The event is not something to be thankful for but Seulgi feels a bit relieved that zombies decided today to take over Korea. She met a crazy chick like Irene and saw her beat up 2 deadly zombies effortlessly. No movie can ever top what she witnessed.

Plus, is dying really THAT bad if she’ll die in the arms of an angel? Okay, too cheesy but the point still stands. Irene’s a pretty cool lady and Seulgi wants her life to have a little thrill. She knows it’s crazy talk however, the line “life is short” is fitting for their situation. Life really is short and her time is restricted, she could die hours from now, so living her life to the fullest is something she should do.

“Staring again.” Irene whispers, blowing the hot soup on her spoon.

“I’m in.” Seulgi states.

“In? In where?”

“Wherever you decide to go, I’m in.”

Irene grins, “A bit daring now are we? Is it because I called you timid?”

Seulgi blushes, “No! I just don’t want to be alone in a scary place.”

“Oh babe, you can tell me that you like having me around, I totally understand.” Irene winks, a smirk playing on her lips.

If zombies won’t kill Irene then Seulgi will. The girl’s confidence is too much for her to handle. Maybe she should just back out?

“We’ll leave in a bit, where are the screwdrivers? or any sharp objects?” Irene asks.

“I’m not handy manny, I don’t have any screwdrivers” is all Seulgi replies. It’s not even worth it to buy house tools if she’s not gonna stay at this apartment for too long.

“Then what will you bring for protection?” Irene raises her brow.

Seulgi reaches for the closest thing beside her and held it up proudly, shouldn’t have done that if we’re being honest. “This!” She smiles victoriously.

“A lamp?” She says, “You’re bringing a lamp to kill the undead?!”

It might not be her wisest decision but the other choices were a half-empty lighter and a good for nothing spatula. Seriously, how could she survive with nothing but those three in her apartment?

“Oh god, I am fucked.” Irene sighs, “Okay two things,” she holds her pointy and middle fingers up, “1. Always do as I say and I literally mean always and 2. Don’t get yourself killed, when you see a zombie run as fast as you can. Leave me if you must, just run okay?”

Seulgi nods, she agrees with almost everything except for the leaving Irene behind. The whole purpose of this plan is for her to avoid dying alone, why would she leave Irene behind if she’s scared of being alone? Doesn’t make sense.

* * *

“Are we going to die?” Seulgi asks as they approach the door, every clothing she owns is stuffed inside her duffel bag. Even the washed clothing of Irene’s.

Irene looks at her, “I hope not.” Then opens the door with a clean baseball bat in her right hand.

Oh Seulgi hopes not either...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it and if you want me to do a part 2, idk comment? or like you can tweet it to me (@irenescult).


End file.
